


Panic Over

by Nola_1



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nola_1/pseuds/Nola_1
Summary: So this one shot spiralled, eh?This is technically Part 3 of the "Gay Panic" series - if you haven't read the first two, go back and do that first, I'll wait......ready? Awesome.So I got a bunch of great feedback on them, and you dirty birds wanted to see either (or both) of:A) The first, drunken night, and/or;B) The evening following Amy's party.So, I did both...in one fic. This is some experimental writing style guys so I want feedback.The two times are interwoven, to enable contrast and similarities to be seen...but equally it may just be super confusing.Italics are the first night...non-italics are the present.Either way, two sex scenes.Cool? Cool.





	Panic Over

_“Mmmmf,” Beca’s groan was muffled against Chloe’s mouth as her back hit the wall and Chloe pressed to her front._

_Chloe’s hips pressed into Beca’s, “You’re a really good kisser,” she gasped against Beca’s open mouth, her left hand curling around her waist under her shirt._

_“I’m really good at a lot of things,” Beca flirted, tilting her head so her mouth could fit Chloe’s easier, tongues meeting. Chloe’s right hand was pressed against the wall next to Beca’s head as she sunk into the younger girl, the two bodies moving together rhythmically._

_Beca’s own hands wandered; the right disappearing into Chloe’s hair, the left sneaking down into the back pocket of Chloe’s jeans and gripping, keeping the pressure of Chloe against her._

_Chloe pulled back a whisper, her tongue licking at the corner seam of Beca’s lips before taking her bottom lip between her teeth and tugging lightly._

_Beca groaned at the sensation, her hands, full of desperate, buzzing energy, moving to cover as much of Chloe’s body as possible before settling one on her cheek, the other against her neck, holding their mouths together as tongues moved languidly against each other._

_A body knocking into Chloe from behind followed by a wolf whistle finally tore the girls’ attention (and mouths) away from each other and they remembered that they were in the hallway of a crowded bar._

_Chloe pressed her hands to Beca’s shoulders and their foreheads together as she sucked in lungful’s of air, “Wanna show me what else you’re good at?” Chloe’s voice was low and filled with exquisitely dirty promise, and Beca felt a piece of her die as she fought against it._

_“I do want to; so much you have no idea,” she began, her own hands settling in the much safer space of Chloe’s hips. She searched Chloe’s eyes – the other girl was obviously ridiculously drunk, and Beca knew she wasn’t much better. Beca knew they couldn’t go any further, at least not tonight. “Maybe we should take this a bit slower, though?”_

_Chloe narrowed her eyes, stepping away from Beca but holding her hand out for the younger girl, “...or we can get out of here.”_

_“Ok. Let me make sure I can get you home safe,” Beca corrected – trying to ignore her libido screaming at her to not let this gorgeous girl leave her presence without at least two orgasms (she was nothing if not selfless)._

_Chloe scoffed, “We’ll see,” she replied cryptically, grinning as she took Beca’s hand and squeezed._

*

Chloe had Beca pressed against a brick wall down a sketchy alley not one block from her apartment, not 10 minutes after leaving Amy’s party.

Both of Chloe’s hands framed Beca’s face as she pressed forward gently, beginning a much more chaste kiss than Beca had been expecting. This kiss was slow, careful...and full of promise.

Beca wrapped her arms tight around Chloe’s waist as her open mouth moved lazily against Chloe’s, a smile threatening to take over her face and ruin the kiss completely.

“You know,” Beca began when the inevitable happened and she had to pull away with a grin, “If you’d be able to restrain yourself for one more minute we’d be doing this in my apartment right now.”

Chloe grumbled, nuzzling her nose against Beca’s cheek, into her hair, “Can’t restrain myself around you,” she whispered with a low purr against the other girl’s ear.

“Wow,” heat flooded Beca as Chloe’s hands smoothed down her sides, grasping her hips, “I need to get you naked right now.”

Chloe pulled back, impressed at Beca’s forwardness, “Ok, let’s go.”

*

_Beca unlocked her door and stumbled inside, Chloe hot on her heels with her hands on Beca’s hips like some drunken two person conga._

_“I thought the cab was going to drop you off at your place first?”_

_Chloe bit her lip as she let go of Beca and pressed her back against the apartment door as it closed behind her, “That might be my fault,” she admitted, a flirtatious grin on her face as Beca span around to face her, questioning, “I was too busy feeling you up in the cab to give the driver my address,” she fake grimaced, and Beca rolled her eyes._

_“What am I going to do with you?” Beca’s tone instantly changed as she regarded Chloe pressed back against the door, head back, throat exposed, bottom lip between her teeth._

_Chloe grinned, “Come here and show me.”_

_Beca was in front of Chloe before she had even realised she’d moved her feet. Her hands gripped Chloe’s hips and her open mouth found Chloe’s pulse, teeth grazing at warm flesh._

_It overloaded Beca’s senses – the warmth and softness of her skin, the faint smell of her perfume mixed with her natural scent. It was intoxicating._

_Chloe groaned loudly, hands fisting in Beca’s hair, “Your mouth is amazing.”_

_Painfully aroused didn’t even come close to describing how Beca felt in that moment; Chloe’s words and the insistent rocking of her hips driving her insane._

_“Wait, wait, wait,” Beca tore her mouth from Chloe’s neck, chest heaving, “We can’t,” she took a step back, out of Chloe’s personal space, smoothing her fingers through her own hair, “Stop being sexy.”_

_Chloe giggled, reaching forward for Beca, who took another step back, “You stop being sexy,” she grinned goofily before pouting at the missed contact._

_Beca laughed; “Right, drunky. You can sleep in my bed –” Chloe squealed in excitement, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Beca clarified, “Alone. I’ll take the sofa.”_

_“Noooo!!” Chloe whined._

*

“Chlo,” Beca warned, fumbling with her key in her apartment door, Chloe pressed to her back, her arms around Beca’s waist already reaching for the button of her shorts, “You need to stop so I can concentrate.”

Chloe growled into Beca’s ear, “Hurry up, then,” she ordered, voice firm, until she popped Beca’s button at the exact same time Beca’s key turned in the lock and the door opened and she sighed in relief.

Beca span around in Chloe’s arms once they were inside, surging forward and pressing the older girl into her apartment door, slamming it shut.

Chloe hummed as Beca pressed against her, kissing her deeply. Chloe’s hands gripped at Beca’s hips, tugging the material of her shirt out of her shorts desperately.

Beca’s hands were trembling as she started on the buttons of Chloe’s shirt, her mouth not leaving the other girl’s. Once the shirt was open, Beca’s palms smoothed against the skin of Chloe’s toned stomach and she groaned loudly.

“Fuck me,” Beca whimpered, her hips grinding into Chloe’s as the other girl tugged at Beca’s shirt.

Chloe giggled, “I’m trying!”

Mood successfully lightened, Beca pulled back with a grin, tugging her own shirt over her head. She stood in the middle of her apartment topless save for her bra, the corner of her mouth quirking up in a smirk as Chloe’s eyes widened, “You ok there, Chlo?”

Chloe nodded, her eyes softening as they met Beca’s, “Yeah, I’m good,” she breathed, “Just taking a moment to realise how lucky I am. You...you’re so beautiful.”

Beca’s breath caught in her throat; there were no words. She held out her hands for Chloe, who responded immediately, shedding her open shirt off her shoulders and pulling her bandeau top over her head and off along the way.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca’s bare waist and walked her backwards until her legs hit the end of her bed, “I promise not to freak out tomorrow morning,” Chloe quipped, causing Beca to laugh as Chloe gave a gentle push and they both went tumbling down onto the bed.

*

_“What if we get to know each other a bit better first?” Drunk Chloe continued to try her luck, even as Beca was gathering one of the pillows from the bed and making her way back to the sofa._

_Beca huffed out a laugh as she sat down. She was impressed with Chloe’s persistence, “I am all for getting to know you better. Maybe over breakfast tomorrow?” Beca just needed this night to end, her resolve was wearing so dangerously thin._

_“...after we’ve worked up an appetite tonight?” Chloe raised her eyebrows, clearly trying to come across coy, and failing miserably in her drunken state._

_Beca narrowed her eyes, “Chloe.” “Fine!” the older girl huffed, turning her back on Beca bringing her face to face with the wall of her apartment that housed the kitchen._

_Glancing at one of the shelves, she noticed the champagne flutes and instantly perked up, “Do you have champagne?!” she asked, spinning on her heels to face Beca._

_Beca scoffed, “Yes. I live in a crappy Brooklyn studio because I spend all my money on champagne and caviar,” her voice was laced with sarcasm, “There’s usually a bottle of Prosecco in the fridge for Amy.”_

_Chloe beamed, spinning back to busy herself in the kitchen with the flutes and Prosecco._

_Beca sighed, “I really don’t think we need anything else to drink, though.”_

_Beca’s words fell on deaf ears as Chloe returned, sinking into the sofa next to Beca and handing her a flute filled with Prosecco._

_“You’re very forward, you know that?”_

_Chloe grinned, taking a long sip from her drink, “See,” she began, “We’re learning things about each other already.”_

*

“Soo, the last time we were in this bed...” Beca trailed off, raising her eyebrow.

The girls lay on their sides, close together, hands clasped between them. Chloe groaned, squeezing her eyes shut, "Let's make some new memories in here and never speak of that again?” she begged.

Chloe drew one of her hands from Beca’s and pressed it just below her bra, the backs of her fingers caressing the smooth skin of her stomach and dipping just below the open button of her shorts.

“Chlo,” Beca whispered, cheeks reddening, “Can we take this slow?”

Chloe blanched, “Oh. I, um, I’m – ” her hand immediately retracted, and Beca realised she needed damage limitation.

“Hey, no,” she began, nudging her head forward and pressing her mouth to Chloe’s, squeezing Chloe’s hand encompassed in both of her own, “I’m sorry. I want this, obviously," she was emphatic, "This is a big deal for you, though,” her eyes darkened and her voice lowered, “I want to take my time with you.”

Chloe bit back a moan, “I can get on board with that.”

“Excellent,” Beca purred, pushing herself up and over with the arm underneath her, causing Chloe to fall onto her back and sink into the mattress, “Then just relax and let me take care of you,” she whispered into Chloe’s mouth before connecting their lips again, letting her body settle over the older girls, her right thigh between Chloe’s legs.

*

_“You know, I came here ‘cus I wanted to have sex with you, but it turns out you’re literally the coolest person I’ve ever met,” Chloe said, a little too honestly after she had managed to coax out details of Beca’s day job as a music producer over the bottle of Prosecco that was now almost completely gone._

_Beca too had found herself so caught up in the easy conversation between them that she had no idea how much time had passed._

_She laughed at Chloe’s comment, “Does that mean you don’t want to sleep with me anymore?” she queried, intrigued._

_“God no!” Chloe exclaimed emotionally, “If anything I want you more now, which is annoying.”_

_Beca’s fingertips grazed Chloe’s where they were both resting arms over the back of the couch, somehow having inched closer together during their conversation so that their knees pressed together , “Annoying, eh? You sure how to seduce a girl.”_

_Beca had promised that she wouldn’t let anything happen between herself and Chloe. One night stands were a bad idea. She knew that from experience now._

_She should just wait until they were both sober and she could properly assess Chloe’s mental capacity, and also whether she had any genuine interest in her. Beca knew that was how it should go. But, she was sooo drunk now. And Chloe was sooo pretty, and so easy to talk to. And even drunk, Chloe still seemed engaged and interested and, in spite of her comments, interested in more than just what Beca could offer for the night._

_“Oh, you wanted seduction?” Chloe clarified, eyebrows raised, “Well, I can certainly do that.”_

_With that she was on her feet, taking the near empty glass from Beca’s hand and placing them both on the dining table before turning back to the (now very confused) younger girl, one arm outstretched towards her, the other retrieving her cell from her pocket and swiping the screen._

_“What – ” Beca didn’t get a chance to finish her question as the opening beat of The Weeknd’s ‘Acquainted’ filled the apartment._

_Chloe set her phone down on the dining table and turned back to Beca, her hand still outstretched, “Dance with me?”_

_Beca grimace smiled, but placed her hand in Chloe’s and allowed herself to be pulled to her to her feet, “Is this a sex playlist?” Beca asked accusingly, shivering as Chloe’s right hand left hers to curve over her shoulder._

_“It’s a sexy playlist – important distinction,” Chloe corrected, her left hand curving around the base of Beca’s neck, fingers meeting and interlocking, “Everyone should have one.”_

_Beca nodded, her hands finding Chloe’s waist. She couldn’t argue with that, “I couldn’t agree more.”_

_With her hands where they were, Beca felt more than saw Chloe’s hips start to sway._

_Chloe took a minute step forward so that her hips pressed to Beca’s, their legs interlocking. Chloe grinned as she felt Beca move against her – the action sending arousal to pool in the pit of her stomach._

_Chloe leant forward so her cheek was pressed against Beca’s, “’You got me touchin’ on your body”,” she sang along with The Weeknd, the placement of her head meaning that she could hear the tiny whimper that escaped Beca’s lips._

_“You can sing,” Beca stated the obvious, her fingertips gripping Chloe’s hips tighter, the sound of Chloe’s voice shooting straight to her core. She had to stop herself from grinding down shamelessly onto Chloe’s thigh for some relief._

_Chloe hummed, “I can,” she confirmed, pressing a gentle kiss to Beca’s cheek, “’To say that we’re in love is dangerous, but girl I’m so glad we’re acquainted,’” she sang, nipping on Beca’s earlobe, “Do you like it?”_

_Beca bit back her groan, “God yes,” she admitted, nuzzling her cheek against Chloe’s as they continued to sway, “It’s another thing about you that is very, very hot,” she admitted._

_Chloe pulled back from Beca, giggling as the smaller girl pouted in protest. Her hands found Beca’s hips and span her, then pulled Beca’s back into her front._

_“ ‘I keep on touchin’ on your body’,” Chloe crooned, her hands on Beca’s hips dipping_ _down and gripping at the inside of her thighs._

_Beca’s reaction was instantaneous; she pressed back into Chloe, grinding. Beca sighed, her head falling back against Chloe’s left shoulder as her right hand bent back and curled around Chloe’s neck, “Fuck,” she cursed._

_Chloe’s hips circled, bringing Beca’s with her. Emboldened, she stepped up her seduction. Turning her head, she pressed her open mouth to Beca’s exposed neck. Her right hand left Beca’s thigh and wrapped her arm tight around Beca’s waist, holding her body close._

_“Chloe,” Beca groaned, her left hand gripping Chloe’s arm around her waist._

_Chloe hummed, “How is my seduction going?” she asked against Beca’s throat, teeth scraping._

_“I, uh,” Beca whimpered, “Fuck, Chloe I’m so turned on.”_

_Chloe’s stomach flipped and she practically growled, her teeth sinking into Beca’s shoulder._

_Beca cried out, her knees buckling; Chloe’s arm around her waist helping her stay upright, “You still insisting on us not doing anything tonight?” Chloe teased, nose caressing against Beca’s neck._

_“Umm,” Beca tried to think through the thick fog of arousal clouding her brain, “Yes?”_

_In response, Chloe instantly stepped back from Beca, putting a foot of space between them. Beca almost fell flat on her ass. Once she regained her footing, she span around, fixing Chloe with a glare, “What the hell?!”_

_Chloe shrugged, an entirely innocent smile on her face, “I’m respecting your decision.”_

_Beca opened her mouth to protest, but instantly closed it again. How could she argue with that? The throbbing between her legs was desperate for her to, though. “I...well, good.” It wasn’t good. Not at all._

_Chloe fixed Beca with a stare, daring her. Beca narrowed her eyes, considering her next step._ _She broke the stare first, sighing as she raked a hand through her hair._

_Realising the younger girl wasn’t going to relent first, Chloe rolled her eyes, “Fine.”_

_Without breaking their eye contact, Chloe stalked forward, sweeping Beca into her arms and crashing their mouths together._

_Beca sighed, relaxing into Chloe’s embrace, her own hands finding Chloe’s face._

_Chloe walked forward, not breaking their kiss until the backs of Beca’s knees hit her bed._

_Chloe. Totally inexperienced Chloe was absolutely desperate for this and knew the alcohol coursing through her system would bolster her confidence and not betray her lack of experience._

_Chloe’s hands found Beca’s shoulders and pushed her firmly, separating their lips as Beca fell to the bed with a huff of air._

_Beca couldn’t bear to be apart from Chloe anymore, “Come here,” she urged, holding her hands out._

_“_ _If you insist,” Chloe bit her grin, climbing onto the bed and into Beca’s lap; the younger girl reclined back on the bed on her elbows._

*

Beca only focused on Chloe’s mouth for a few moments before she moved on; beaming a grin at Chloe’s flushed face before descending to her neck.

“Ooh,” Chloe sighed, one hand pressing palm flat against Beca’s back and sinking down to the bottom of her back, fingertips ghosting just below the waistband of her shorts, the other grasping at the back of her hair.

Beca grinned against Chloe’s fluttering pulse before gently biting, humming as Chloe’s hips bucked up into her thigh.

Neck suitably worked over, Beca sank lower, teeth nipping over the exposed outline of Chloe’s collarbone and down to the swell of her breasts over her bra.

At the same time, her hands pressed around Chloe’s back, causing Chloe to arch her back so Beca could unclasp her bra. The movement pressed Chloe’s chest even closer to Beca’s mouth as Beca pulled her bra straps down her arms.

Beca glanced up at Chloe, chin pressed just below her chest, waiting to pull her bra completely away, one eyebrow raised in question.

Chloe’s cheeks were flushed, eyes blown, “Yes, Becs. Please.”

Beca grinned – she was pretty sure she couldn’t stop grinning – and pressed a kiss to Chloe’s ribs as she pulled Chloe’s bra away and threw it dramatically across the room.

Chloe giggled, which promptly died in her throat as Beca’s teeth grazed her right breast, tongue pressing out and soothing straining flesh.

“My god,” Chloe whimpered, the hand in Beca’s hair gripping hard, almost painfully, but also kinda awesome.

Beca’s other hand curled around Chloe’s ribs, pressing upwards until her hand was full of Chloe’s other breast, lifting again as Chloe arched up into her touch.

Beca pressed Chloe back into the bed with the thigh between her legs, rolling her hips firmly, eliciting a loud moan from the older girl.

“You feel so good,” Chloe encouraged, her hand on Beca’s back curling, nails scraping against soft flesh.

Beca pressed a final kiss against Chloe’s breast before dipping lower again, her fingertips of both hands walking down the outside of Chloe’s ribcage, her open mouth following hot on their heels, “Funny,” Beca spoke, between kisses down Chloe’s toned stomach, “I was about to say the exact same thing to you.”

Beca’s mouth reached the waistband of Chloe’s jeans and the older girl sucked in a sharp breath, the one hand still in Beca’s hair, the other now hanging loosely by her side.

“Is this ok?” Beca’s hands came to the button of Chloe’s jeans, holding still as she looked up to the girl writhing beneath her.

Chloe nodded fervently, “God, yes, but please come back here for a second,” she whimpered, her hand in Beca’s hair tugging.

“Yes, ma’am,” Beca murmured, sliding back up Chloe’s body to kiss her at the same time her hand flicked open the button of Chloe’s jeans.

Her tongue licked into Chloe’s mouth as she slowly dragged her jean zipper down, humming as Chloe’s hips jerked upwards into her own at the minimal contact.

Beca’s left hand found Chloe’s chest again, nails of her four fingers scraping gently between her breasts before finding her left breast again, squeezing gently. Chloe gasped against Beca’s mouth, her back arching.

Beca swallowed the gasp, her right hand circling Chloe’s waist and dipping inside the back of her jeans and over her underwear, gripping her ass and pulling Chloe firmly against Beca’s thigh between her legs.

“Becs, shit,” Chloe groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. She needed to feel that again.

Without the need for prompting this time, her hips rolled against Beca’s thigh and her hands came up to grasp at Beca’s hips, holding her close.

Beca smiled, pressing kisses all over Chloe’s face, overcome with affection, “You look so beautiful,” she pressed against Chloe’s temple, her mouth close to Chloe’s ear, “So gorgeous coming undone for me,” she husked.

Chloe whimpered, her hands finding Beca’s face and pulling her down to her mouth, kissing her hungrily.

As they kissed, Beca’s left hand joined her right, pressing down to drag Chloe’s jeans off her hips. Chloe lifted her hips, causing Beca to pull away so that she could drag the jeans down and off Chloe’s legs, tossing them in the same direction as her bra.

Beca was on her knees between Chloe’s legs, staring unabashedly down at the older girl’s nearly naked form; her body feeling things as she drank in Chloe’s ridiculously toned legs, “You’re absolutely stunning, Chloe,” her voice was filled with reverence, “Scoot up the bed a bit,” she instructed gently, smiling as Chloe immediately responded, pulling herself back on her elbows nearer the head of the bed, piling pillows under her shoulders so that she was inclined slightly. She was completely laid out for Beca.

“Perfect,” the smaller girl whispered, sinking down onto her stomach; her hands caressing Chloe’s right calf as her lips met her thigh; teeth scraping.

Chloe’s breath hitched; her angle meaning she could see every movement Beca made; watch the muscles in her shoulders and back move – so close to where she needed her the most.

Beca’s lips crept upwards, licking and biting at warm, firm flesh, her hands rising to Chloe’s hips as the girl beneath her squirmed and whimpered.

Once she left a mark, she moved seamlessly across to the other thigh, shooting Chloe a seductive smirk along the way. “God,” Chloe groaned, one hand sinking into Beca’s hair, the other ghosting across her own chest as Beca bit down on the inside of her left thigh, “Oh Beca.”

Beca raised her head, eyes glittering as she took in Chloe’s dishevelled appearance, chest flushed and clearly breathing deeply, “Are you ok?” she asked, thoughtfully, wanting to take this entirely at Chloe’s pace.

“So good,” Chloe whined, the hand that had been in Beca’s hair finding her cheek, “You make me feel so good.”

Beca tilted her head, pressing a kiss to Chloe’s palm, “I’m just getting started,” she assured, dipping her head down again to slide her open mouth against Chloe’s stomach, tongue licking downwards to the waistband of her lace underwear.

*

_Chloe’s hands found Beca’s face as she leant down to kiss her, “I want to touch you,” she whispered against Beca’s lips before sinking down into her._

_Beca let her arms drop so she fell to the bed, bringing Chloe down with her. “Fuck, Chloe,” Beca whimpered._

_Chloe sighed, her hips grinding down into Beca’s, “Please.”_

_Beca pushed her head up and brought Chloe’s mouth back down with her, her tongue instantly finding its way into Chloe’s mouth._

_Sucking in a deep breath through her nose, Beca grasped Chloe’s right hand at her face and brought it down, between their bodies._

_Chloe froze as she realised what was happening. Her hand stopping Beca’s movement, too._

_“You ok?” Beca asked, breathlessly._

_Chloe’s heart was hammering...this was really finally about to happen. She needed to be cool. She wanted this. She needed this._

_“Yeah,” Chloe responded quickly, sinking back into the kiss and starting hers and Beca’s hands methodical journey again._

_When their joined hands reached Beca’s waistband, Beca let her own hand fall away, instead reaching up to grasp at the back of Chloe’s neck._

_As the backs of Chloe’s fingers brushed against the skin of Beca’s stomach, Chloe leapt into action. Her thumb found the button of Beca’s jeans and popped the button open with ease, biting Beca’s bottom lip as they continued to kiss._

_Chloe slid off Beca and pressed closely to Beca’s right side, grinding into the younger girl’s side as they continued to kiss, Beca’s upper body turned towards her, “You’re so hot,” Chloe whispered, the fingers of her right hand pulling Beca’s zipper down slowly – her eyes watching the movement closely._

_Beca whimpered, her right hand curling around Chloe’s neck as she felt Chloe’s intense gaze elicit a throbbing need in her core, “Jesus, Chloe please touch me.”_

_Beca’s words made Chloe impossibly more aroused and her hand fumbled, “Ok,” she nodded, pressing forward for another kiss, “Ok.”_

_Losing herself in the kiss, her tongue wrapping around Beca’s, Chloe’s movements became more confident and the fingers of her right hand skimmed down Beca’s stomach and beneath Beca’s underwear; both girls gasping into each other’s mouths as it happened. Beca’s hips jerked, totally involuntarily, as Chloe’s fingers dipped down further, settling between her legs._

*

Chloe writhed beneath her; Beca’s hands skating up and down the outside of her thighs.

Emboldened, Beca pressed a kiss to the top of Chloe’s underwear, still in the safe zone.

“Yes,” Chloe gave her permission, almost desperately, her right hand still on Beca’s cheek, the other grazing back forth just below her own breasts.

Beca moved her head down, pressing a very firm closed mouth kiss between Chloe’s legs over her underwear. Chloe’s loud groan in response was unexpected, but welcomed.

Chloe’s hand gripped at the base of Beca’s neck, nails digging into pale flesh. Beca continued, pressing out her tongue and licking a long, slow, firm strip from the bottom upwards, again over Chloe’s lace underwear – the friction doing wonders to the moaning girl beneath her.

“Shit,” Chloe cried out, pressing her free hand into a fist and into her mouth.

Beca lifted her head momentarily to regard Chloe with a bemused expression, “I’ve never heard you curse.”

“I don’t,” Chloe confirmed, chest heaving, licking her lips, “...until now apparently. Please don’t stop.”

Beca grinned, her head sinking down again to press another firm kiss, and a glide of her tongue, against Chloe’s entrance over her underwear.

Chloe whined desperately, planting her feet against the mattress and pulling her knees up and apart, inviting Beca in.

Beca hooked both hands into the waistband of Chloe’s underwear and tugged them down and off, gasping as Chloe’s position left nothing to the imagination.

Chloe could see Beca’s face – her eyes widened and trained between her legs, bottom lip between her teeth. It made her feel nervous and self-conscious until Beca spoke, “You really are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Her head then descended again before Chloe could even think of formulating a response; her tongue immediately found Chloe’s entrance and filled her completely before stiffening and withdrawing slowly, licking firmly upwards, drawing a mewling groan past Chloe’s lips.

“How does that feel?” Beca asked, her arms wrapping under Chloe’s thighs and pressing palms down against her stomach as she kissed higher up; the tip of her tongue exploring and humming in victory as Chloe’s hips bucked and she knew she’d found her clit.

Chloe could barely breathe; her lungs felt like they were on fire and her stomach was definitely not within her own body anymore.

She tried to focus on the anchoring feeling of Beca’s hands on her stomach until the right started creeping up and fingers teased at her nipple as her tongue continued its slow pace, “So good, so much, I can’t – ” Chloe heaved, crying out as Beca provided suction around her clit, her thumb and forefinger of her right hand pinching Chloe’s nipple firmly enough to be felt.

After minutes of slow torture above and below her waist, with Beca completely taking her time to work Chloe up as much as possible, her right hand reluctantly left Chloe’s breast, nails scraping down her chest and stomach before she pulled her mouth away very briefly to allow her fingers to glide through aching wetness.

She circled her middle finger around Chloe’s entrance as her tongue returnes to lap at her hungrily.

Beca continued to work as she chanced a glance up at Chloe to see how she was doing; immediately panicking as she clocked tears streaming down the older girl’s cheeks as she gasped out heavy breaths.

Beca tore her mouth away, wiping it dry on the inside of her bicep before clambering up to Chloe’s side and drawing her too onto her side.

Beca placed a hand on Chloe’s cheek, panicked eyes searching Chloe’s, “Fuck, did I do something wrong?” Beca queried, hating herself for having upset Chloe, “I’m sorry – it was too much, too soon wasn’t it? Fuck Chlo, I’m so sorry sweetheart,” Beca implored, her own eyes watering.

“No,” Chloe choked back a sob, “Please don’t apologise,” she urged, giving Beca a shaky smile through her tears, her chest still heaving.

Beca’s brow furrowed, the hand on Chloe’s cheek curling into the back of her neck, “What’s going on?”

Chloe blushed, dropping her head. Beca pressed a kiss to the top of it, “It just felt so good. Better than anything I’ve ever felt before,” she whispered, “I’m sorry, it was just really overwhelming. I didn’t know it could be like this.”

Beca let out the breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding, “Those were happy tears?” she clarified, her features instantly relaxing.

“Yeah,” Chloe confirmed, collecting herself, “God, I’m so sorry. I said I wouldn’t be weird again and here we are.”

Beca chuckled, “I’m used to it,” she quipped, trying to lighten the mood, “Good thing you’re super hot, and one of the coolest people I’ve ever met.”

“One of?!” Chloe responded, offended, her previous awkwardness almost gone.

Beca shrugged, “Well yeah, I’ve met Snoop Dogg, Chlo. You can’t compete with that.”

“That’s fair,” Chloe conceded, wiping at her eyes to dispel the last remnants of her emotional overload.

Beca smiled softly and pressed a kiss to Chloe’s now drying cheeks, “Are you ok? Do you want to stop?”

Chloe shook her head vehemently, pressing forward and capturing Beca’s lips, groaning loudly as she tasted herself on Beca’s tongue.

“That’s a no, then?” Beca laughed, grinning as Chloe pulled her back in.

With that, everything else floated away and they were right back to where they had been minutes before.

Beca wrapped her left arm around Chloe’s waist before sliding it down her back and around Chloe’s right thigh, lifting it up and over Beca’s hip, bring them even closer together and opening Chloe for Beca.

Their open mouths moved against each other – Chloe’s breasts against Beca’s bra clad chest as they rocked against each other for a couple of minutes.

Chloe’s right hand crept around Beca’s back, expertly opening the clasp of her bra and drawing back ever so slightly so Beca could free herself from the offending garment before pressing their chests and mouths back together again, both girls groaning at the new sensations.

Beca’s left hand continued to grip Chloe’s thigh around her waist as her right pressed between their bodies and between Chloe’s legs, stroking ridiculously sensitive skin gently.

Chloe bit back her moan on Beca’s bottom lip, who hissed in arousal.

“Fuck me,” Chloe practically growled against Beca’s mouth, eliciting a moan from the younger girl as she sank one, then two fingers into Chloe, “Oh my god, yes,” Chloe groaned in relief, her hands finding Beca’s shoulders as their mouths moved together with much less skill and focus; both more concerned with what was happening between Chloe’s legs.

Beca was aching; her body crying out for her as the overwhelming feelings of making Chloe feel good crushed her. She wasn’t afraid to admit that she had concerns about being Chloe’s first time with a girl, but she just tried to think of it like any other first time with a new partner, just working hard to make them feel good.

It helped that Chloe didn’t seem to mind being a properly active participant – her hips rolled into Beca’s hand, setting the pace for herself with her hands braced on Beca’s shoulders.

The pressure Chloe felt building from the bottom of her stomach outwards startled her. She had rarely orgasmed during sex with Tom, or any other guy for that matter. It only ever usually happened if she was going solo. But now, here she was, her body rocking against a beautiful woman who had two fingers knuckle deep inside her who was curling her fingers so gently and she felt like she needed to escape from her own skin – the things she was feeling were almost too much for her to comprehend.

“Becs, I can’t- ” Chloe’s nails digging into Beca’s shoulders were punishing, and Beca knew what Chloe needed.

She flicked her wrist, changing the angle, her thumb circling Chloe’s clit on each inward thrust that she increased she speed of, whilst rocking into Chloe and pulling against her thigh to draw them even closer together, over and over, “Oh, shit, I’m – ”

Beca felt Chloe pulse around her fingers as her body went stiff as she turned her head into Beca’s neck, biting hard.

“Fuck,” Beca whimpered as Chloe came against her, fighting back her own orgasm despite not having been touched yet.

*

_Chloe groaned loudly as her middle finger stroked through Beca, squeezing her eyes shut as Beca bit her bottom lip firmly._

_“You feel perfect,” Chloe spoke adoringly, curling her finger upwards and feeling Beca jerk against her, before dipping down again. It wasn’t easy to move within the confines of Beca still being fully clothed, but there was no way she was stopping._

_Beca’s hand in Chloe’s hair gripped hard as her finger kept curling up and grazing against the spot that made her see stars. She was so worked up she could tell this would be over embarrassingly quickly._

_Chloe trailed her kisses down Beca’s cheek and jaw before pulling away to watch her. The way her back arched as Chloe moved against her, head back, neck exposed, eyes squeezed shut, chest heaving as she struggled through laboured breaths. Chloe had never seen anything so amazing; she struggled to look away._

_However, when she did tear her eyes away, it was for an equally enthralling sight. Beca’s legs were open wide; both knees bent. All Chloe could see was her wrist and then the shape of her hand beneath Beca’s open jeans, moving slowly, Beca’s hips moving against it._

_Chloe would never be able to properly describe how she felt in that moment, except that she assumed it was as close to enlightenment as she was ever going to get._

_Beca’s loud moan brought her back to earth, “More, Chloe. I need you,” Chloe felt Beca twitch and clench under her hand and she was pretty sure she knew what she was getting at._

_Using her left hand against the mattress to push herself up, Chloe allowed her right hand to press lower until she was circling Beca’s entrance with a feather light touch. The noise Beca made in response could only be described as a whine and gave all the encouragement Chloe needed._

_Surging forward, her mouth consumed Beca’s as her middle finger sank into her, curling and pressing._

_“Fuck...yes,” Beca moaned, her kisses losing focus, “Please keep doing that.”_

_Chloe smiled against Beca’s mouth, “Couldn’t stop if I wanted to,” she admitted, totally awestruck as her finger pulled out before repeating the same motion._

_She stopped kissing Beca for a moment and turned her head downwards to watch how Beca’s hips thrust up into her hand, keeping time with her movements._

_She grinned as she felt Beca placing open mouth kisses against her cheek; hissing and nipping at her jaw as Chloe’s angle changed and the flat of her palm applied just the right kind of pressure on each inward thrust._

_Chloe wanted this to last as long as possible so kept her pace slow, methodical...torturous, if Beca’s reactions were anything to go by._

_She watched as the balls of Beca’s feet squirmed restlessly against the mattress, occasionally pressing her feet sole down into the mattress to lift her hips higher into Chloe’s waiting hand._

_Chloe gasped as she turned to Beca’s face, inches from her own; chest and neck flushed red as she panted – one hand in Chloe’s hair, the other in her own, gripping so tight her knuckles were white._

_"You look so good,” Chloe praised, her own breathing becoming laboured at the sight, “I can’t even...”_

_Beca sighed, her eyes opening slowly, “Is that why you aren’t letting me come?” she queried through gritted teeth, desperately trying to use her hips to speed Chloe’s movements up._

_Chloe’s grin was effortless, “Is that what you want?”_

_Beca nodded, biting her bottom lip to prevent another moan escaping, “Please,” she was not beyond begging by this point._

_“What do you need me to do to make that, uh, happen?” Chloe queried, stumbling as a particular curl of her fingers caused Beca to cry out, her eyes squeezing shut._

_“Faster,” Beca demanded, immediately, her hooded eyes opening, “and **harder**.” _

_Chloe moaned at that, her mouth finding Beca’s as she immediately responded to the younger girl’s request, increasing the pressure and speed of her finger._

_“Oh my god,” Beca practically sobbed, “Just like that. I’m so close.”_

_Chloe pressed a firm kiss to Beca’s cheek, then her ear, then the soft skin behind it – purring at the delicate fragrance of whatever hair product she was using and making the most of her close proximity so that she could hear all of the desperate sounds pouring from Beca’s mouth._

_“Be a good girl and come for me,” Chloe husked directly into Beca’s ear, following it up with her tongue; the reaction instantaneous._

_Beca’s body stiffened as she cried out, her back arching off the bed. Using the space left occupied by that movement, Chloe wrapped her left arm around Beca’s back, holding her tight as she sank back down into the bed, twitching and melting against Chloe’s side as she turned into her, burying her face in Chloe’s neck; Chloe’s hand still in her pants._

*

Chloe drew back first: her cheeks flushed, grinning sheepishly.

“Was it worth the wait?” Beca asked, genuinely interested.

In their many conversations since their first night together, Chloe had come clean about her nonexistent experience with women before that night.

Beca had initially been devastated that Chloe’s first time had been whilst they were drunk.

However, it had made the rest of the evening (and the following morning) make a lot more sense.

Chloe nodded, her hands on Beca’s shoulders drawing her forward into a kiss, “That was amazing. So much better than I could have ever imagined...and I have imagined it – a lot – over the past few weeks.”

Beca laughed, the hand that had been pleasuring Chloe wrapping around her waist and drawing her closer, “I’m very glad I lived up to your expectations, Miss Beale.”

“You’re lucky,” Chloe quipped, “I would have had to re-think being your girlfriend if you were terrible in bed.”

Beca’s eyebrows raised in bemusement even as her stomach flipped at the use of their newly acquired status, “Oh, you would have just kicked me to the curb, would you? No orgasms, no relationship?”

Chloe schooled her features into a serious expression even as a broad grin was trying to break free, “Hmm, I’d put you on an intensive training program first; get plenty of practice in,” she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, giggling as Beca tickled her side in response, “But if you then still sucked I would have had to consider my options, yes.”

“Hmmm,” Beca was thoughtful, “Even though I’m already awesome,” she emphasised the word, “It still couldn’t hurt to get some practice in – just to fully confirm that we’re awesome together,” she offered to Chloe, whose eyes narrowed in understanding as she nodded.

“For science?”

“For science,” Beca nodded, grinning as Chloe’s left shoulder pressed into her right, encouraging her to lie flat on her back.

Chloe pressed a firm kiss to Beca’s lips as her hands trailed down her chest, “Well then, Miss Mitchell. Let's commence Phase 2 of training..."

*

_The new angle was causing a terrible cramp in Chloe’s wrist, but it was worth it to have Beca this close to her and so she didn’t dare move; revelling in the feeling of the aftershocks rolling through Beca’s body as the girl in question breathed heavily into her neck._

_When the burning in her wrist started to get too much, Chloe carefully retracted first her finger, then her hand, causing a muffled sound of protest against her neck._

_She giggled as she sucked her finger into her own mouth, humming happily. Beca pulled back when she realised what was happening, eyes darkening at the sight of Chloe tasting her._

_“Wow,” Chloe breathed out as she released her finger painfully slowly, allowing it to pull against her bottom lip before drawing it away, her other arm still wrapped around Beca, “That was wow, right?”_

_Beca’s eyes softened and she smiled, “Yes,” she reassured, “That was very much ‘wow’.”_

_Chloe nudged Beca’s nose with her own before kissing her soundly – to stop herself from telling Beca that was her first time with a woman more than anything else._

_Beca rolled them, pressing Chloe down into the bed, fuse ignited by the taste of herself on Chloe’s tongue, “Let me return the favour?” she pulled back with an open, hopeful smile._

_Chloe suddenly looked nervous, her eyebrows raising, eyes following, “Actually, I – ”she paused, sucking in a deep breath._

_She wasn’t sure she was ready, or sober enough, for this to be her first time. She didn’t want to have to reveal that to Beca, though. Not now. Not when the evening had so far been absolutely perfect. She was sure that Beca would want nothing to do with her once she figured out she was some inexperienced, baby lesbian._

_“Hey,” Beca directed Chloe’s attention back to her with a calm and reassuring smile, “It’s totally fine to say no,” she spoke genuinely, brushing her right hand through Chloe’s hair._

_Chloe let out the breath she was holding, “It is?”_

_Beca laughed, pressing a kiss to Chloe’s cheek, “Of course it is,” she grinned, rolling off the older girl to lay next to her, propping herself up on her elbow, “I would never pressure you into doing something you don’t want.”_

_Chloe was speechless. No one had ever been so thoughtful in these kinds of rendezvous or taken such good care of her before, and it all just made her like Beca even more. She wasn’t ready for the night to end._

_Chloe turned onto her side, looking at Beca who was regarding her thoughtfully, “I...I do have a request...but it’s kinda weird,” she furrowed her brows._

_Beca’s interest piqued, “Is it legal in this state?”_

_Chloe laughed loudly, lacing the fingers of her right hand with Beca’s that was resting on her own stomach, “It’s not kinky...well...”_

_“Just tell me, Chloe,” Beca urged gently, squeezing her hand._

_Chloe ducked her head down, “Could we just make out for a bit?”_

_“Chloe! How dare you!” Beca exclaimed in mock horror, laughing as Chloe met her eyes, concerned. No time for jokes, “Making out is neither weird nor kinky. I can definitely do that,” she confirmed with a smile that Chloe found absolutely devastating in its beauty._

_Chloe bit her lip, her features growing concerned again, “Umm...naked?” she blew out in a quick breath, cheeks flushing._

_Beca raised a single eyebrow, looking into the honest to god stunning eyes of the girl across from her, “Naked make out?” she confirmed; Chloe responding with one sharp nod. Beca hummed thoughtfully, “But no sex?” Chloe shook her head, “That actually sounds really nice,” Beca agreed honestly, and she was being so unbelievably perfect Chloe almost changed her mind completely and allowed herself to be completely taken by the younger girl._

_However, she wanted to remember this first time, and wanted it to be special, and knew tonight wasn’t that night._

_“Come here,” Beca whispered, smiling as Chloe readily rose into her embrace; Chloe’s hands falling to Beca’s jeans that she had already started working on getting off earlier in the evening._

*

Beca woke with a start – heart racing. She’d been having the most incredible dream.

She made to stretch her arms over her head only to discover that one was being held against her body by the arm wrapped round her waist from behind.

A pleased hum sounded from somewhere pressed into the back of her hair and the arm tightened itself around her waist; pulling her back into Chloe’s front.

“Just to warn you,” Beca began, voice raspy from the previous evening’s activities, “You are naked,” she advised, shuffling back further into Chloe’s crotch by way of example, grinning as Chloe pressed a surprised groan of arousal into the back of her shoulder in response.

Chloe responded by nipping playfully at Beca’s shoulder, “I’m very well aware...and prepared for that this time, thank you,” she defended, the hand of her arm around Beca’s waist caressing her bare stomach as if to prove her point.

“No gay panic today?” Beca questioned, spinning around quickly in Chloe’s arms to search her eyes, semi-seriously, finding nothing but excitement and promise.

Chloe smiled, genuinely, “Panic over,” she confirmed, pulling Beca into her for a long, slow kiss.


End file.
